Memories, Uniting, and Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: The pokemon and humans have been in a feud for... Actually, no one knows how long. But can a half-pokemon, half-human change that? Based off of Rune Factory 3.


Memories, Uniting, And Love

**Hi! So, I fully confess that this fic IS in fact based off of Rune Factory 3. I don't care either! It IS a fanfiction, it's just based off of another game. If you don't like it... Too freaking bad. :/**

**Also, 'Juldiplis' is a word I made up. It is pronounced 'Jool-dip-less'**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

It was a stormy night. Karter, a Mudkip in a town full of pokemon, could not sleep. Suddenly, he heard a crash from outside. Curious, he jumped off of his haystack and ran down the very flimsy stairs. He pushed open the door, and spotted a female human, lying in front of the door, unconscious.

Unlike most of the pokemon in this town, Karter did not hate humans. Without wondering what she was even doing so far away from the human settlement, he gently lifted the human onto his back, and inside.

"Karter! What is it!" he heard his mother call. The Nidorina came downstairs, and spotted her son.

"Is that THING a human? Get it out of here and away from me!" she cried. Karter dropped the girl on the floor, and fearlessly glared at his mother.

"But she's unconscious! Where is she supposed to go? Please, I'll make sure she doesn't bother you at all!" he protested. Nidorina sighed in defeat, looking back and forth between Karter and the human.

"Okay, fine" she agreed reluctantly.

Karter, overjoyed with this, started bringing the girl upstairs to the guest bed. He placed her comfortably onto the haystack, and returned back to his own bed.

...

The next morning, a flash emitted from the human girl. The flash grew brighter and brighter, then dispersed, revealing a Pikachu in the place of the girl.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"Wh-where... Where am I?" she whispered. She steadily got to her feet, and looked around. Shocked by the unfamiliar surroundings, she began to panic. She raced down a nearby staircase, to discover that no one was there. She started to panic even more, and darted out of a door.

She looked around outside, unsure of where she was, or what she was doing in this unknown town. She took the nearest path, to the north, and spotted a Seviper, staring at a large tree.

"Um... H-hello?" she said nervously. Many thoughts were racing through her head, mostly questions as to where she was, or who she was.

The Seviper turned, and didn't so much as scowl at her, as he started to make his way past her.

Just then, a Mudkip bumped into she and the unknown Seviper. The Mudkip grinned at the Seviper.

"Hi Jason!" the Mudkip said excitedly, before noticing the very confused Pikachu standing by.

"Oh, hello! What's your name?" he asked, stepping a bit closer. Pikachu blushed and started thinking hard, though drew a blank. She not only had no clue what she was doing here, but who she was, or what her name was!

"I... I don't know" she finally responded. The Mudkip's eyes widened.

"Oh! My gosh, you must have amnesia!" he cried. The female looked to her feet, wondering if he was really right.

"Maybe..." she muttered. The Mudkip sighed.

"Well, I'm Karter. This is Jason. And we'll need something to call you" he said after moments of thinking.

She pondered this for a moment, before coming to a decision.

"Tara. Call me Tara" she said finally. Karter nodded.

"Tara, that's a very lovely name" he said. Tara blushed a deep maroon and looked to the ground again.

Turning to Jason, Karter came up with an idea.

"Say, Jason. Would you mind taking Tara up to the Juldiplis tree?" he asked the snake-pokemon politely.

Jason sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Great! Tara, Jason will take things from here" Karter said, turning to the female. Without waiting for a response, he darted off in the direction he came from.

"Alright, follow me" Jason said, and started to slither towards a giant tree.

Tara promptly raced after Jason, silently wondering how he could go so fast. As Jason led her up some stairs on the tree, she gazed in awe at the size of the tree. It had to be more than fifty feet high!

She shook herself out of her trance, and followed Jason once more.

Once at the top, Jason slithered through a door on the tree. Confused, Tara followed.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. The inside of the tree was completely furnished, with a haystack bed at the left side of the room, and a kitchen on the north side.

"This is amazing!" she cried. She started to look around, when she noticed Jason preparing to leave.

"Oh, are you leaving?" she inquired. Jason looked down slightly.

"I was asked to bring you here, and I did. My work is done" he said simply. Before he could make his way out the door, however, Karter walked in.

"Hey, Tara. You like it?" he asked the female. She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I've never seen something like this! I mean, a house inside a tree! Wow!" she said. Karter laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, since you will be living here" he stated.

"Yeah, since I'm going to-" Tara began, but then Karter's sentence replayed in her mind.

"I'm going to WHAT!" she cried.

**XD Okay! That is the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! ;D**


End file.
